This Is The Future
by MarinaTheJolteonMaster
Summary: When America decides to test out his new time machine, he finds himself trapped in a future he never could have imagined. But when one impulsive act thrusts him into a situation that only seems more dark as time goes on, and eventually looks as though his own life may actually be at stake, can he get out alive? And more importantly, can he do it while maintaining his Hero status?
1. prologue

**A/N: I've read a lot of Hetalia-Hunger Games fanfictions that put human characters (or the older versions of the nations) into the Hunger Games, but not a lot that involve time travel. So I thought over some plot bunnies and ideas etc, and this is the result. **

**Rated T for general violence, mild language, concept of kids fighting to the death, future world OCs, mention of past OC character death and mention of canon character death from a far future perspective... I might add more as the story develops but it won't go beyond the T rating. I'm pretty sure the hunger games themselves are rated T right? *goes to Google* PG13 O_0 wow unexpected. This fanfiction rating is still teen though.**

**I don't think I'll have any Yaoi intended in this fanfiction, but if any of you perverted minds out there see anything as such then fine by me ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger Games in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is the plot and some of the characters later on.**

**Also I do not own the cover picture thingy, if someone would like to draw something to use as a cover picture be my guest. ^^ send me a PM and if I decide to use it I will give you credit. **

* * *

Ha this is so awesome, I've actually succeeded in making a legit time machine. I couldn't help but fistpump in my excitement, despite being the only one the the room, er, basement. Whatever. I guess I should test it first, it would not be much of a surprise for the others if it doesn't work and I have to spend the next three months fixing it to get it to work. I've been working on this awesome heroic project for about a year and a half now. I haven't been so proud of myself since I beet the commie bastard in the space race.

Lets see, push this button, pull this lever. The door opens!

The time machine is a little bit bigger than a phone booth, is made of mostly gray metal, inside is the same color but with more buttons and a screen.

I'm getting a little bit of the goose bumps, but nothing too serious of course! Can't be getting cold feet now. I tentatively step inside and push a button to the left of the open door to close it. The sliding doors close in front of me, and I'm left in darkness for a moment before the blue-ish lights on the rounded roof automatically turn on. I turn around to face the screen that now has bright blue text saying "enter the year in its AD/BC number that you wish to travel to."

I should probably travel to the future; wouldn't want to go to the past and screw something up on the first test run right? Not like I wouldn't be able to fix it of course, I've done it before in Chrono Trigger after all. What year, what year.. I type the 3 button, and the the 0 button three times, then the shiny "AD" button at the corner of the custom keyboard. Three thousand AD, hell yeah. I wonder if they have flying cars by then. Or maybe airships that can travel faster than the speed of light.

I'm humming to a cheerful tone when suddenly, a wave of dizziness practically crashes on me. And, a migraine? "whaa/"

everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Mua-ha-ha. Cliffhanger! Well, kinda. Ever heard of time sickness? (term borrowed from book author Haddix's 'The Missing' series) **

**Anyways this is my first fanfiction, so don't be afraid to be honest in your reviews. I really want to know how good my writing style and my general plot structure is. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, or the Hunger Games. I do own the human OCs here though. **

I feel something cold on my head... And wet.

I have a headache for some reason, actually I just feel like crap. Did I get drunk last night or something? Nah that's Iggy's job. Also why is the ceiling made of wood planks?

Last I remember I was testing out my new time machine, and then.. So is this the future?

"Oh you're awake!"

I don't recognize the voice, I slowly turn my head, still lying down. (the wet rag falls off my head in the process) I see a teenage girl, she looks... normal enough I guess, nothing dramatic has changed about human appearance at least, (assuming that the time machine even worked) at any rate I do not recognize the girl, and she does not have the nation aura, so I know she is a human. She has brown-ish hair and amber eyes, freckles, and her face is a pale skin shade. She was kneeling so she could be eye level with me.

"how are you? Do you want some water or something?" The girl questions me.

Actually come to think of it I am a little thirsty. "Sure, you guys have any pop?"

"some what?"

"you know, cocoa cola! Pepsi? Fizzy water?"

She was giving me one of those looks I used to get when I suggest one of my awesome heroic plans involving giant robots at world meetings. These days most of the countries just look annoyed when I do that though.

Miss clueless shrugs her shoulders, "We don't have any of whatever that is sir."

How can she not know cocoa cola? "Whatever just get me water then," water would probably be better for my headache anyways.

"Okay!" she jumps up from her kneeling position and runs off, to the kitchen I assume.

I'm starting to feel a little better, so I bring myself to a sitting position. I'm dizzy all of a sudden, but it subsides after about five seconds.

Miss clueless walks back into the room with a coffee cup. She smiles and hands me the cup of water, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," I reply as I take the glass and take a gulp of water.

"So, Who are you? I don't recognize you from anywhere."

I smile and impulsively say "I'm Ameri..wait" I can't exactly tell a random human in the future that I'm a country, that could be bad."I mean, Alfred," regaining my composure "Alfred Jones!" Normally I don't use my human name that often, just when I want to talk to humans without them knowing who I really am, which is pretty often actually, the only people from my time that know of my existence is the president, several other congressmen, political and military officials, and my doctor. Lucky enough Jones should be a common enough last name so if someone did meet my future self it would not be too suspicious. I put the cup down on the little table next to the bed.

Speaking of future self, where am I?

"My name is Telle _(_**A/N pronounced Tell-ie**). Nice to meet you." Telle holds out her hand, she has a relatively passive handshake, at least in comparison to mine, which is to be expected since after all the hero needs an awesome handshake you know!

I nod. "nice to meet you too. So, where am I?"

Telle blinks, and says "We are in the eastern part of the district, a few blocks down from that big computer parts factory? Where do you live?"

"eastern part of what district?"

"uh..." She seems confused "District three."

"District three of what?"

"Panem?"

"uh-huh. Okay."

Okay, never heard of it, must be a new/future nation or something. Now I'm fairly confidant that my time machine worked.

...

What the hell happened to my time machine anyways? I should have came to the future inside of it or something, right?

"hey, how did I end up here, did you find me unconscious somewhere or, whatever. Did you see a weird machine thing nearby. Because if you did, I'm kind of going to need it."

Telle shrugs her shoulders. Her short hair barely touches her shoulders when she does this. "My mother said she found you knocked out with a high fever just inside the fence this morning, she thought that maybe you got electrocuted or something, that's all I know."

That sucks. What the hell could have happened to that time-machine thing? I guess I could always make a new one, I assume that if I invented a time machine in the year 2013 then people in the year 3000 would be able to help me out.

Then again, this house I am sitting in is made of wood, and I am pretty sure those windows would not pass my time's standards, and now that I look at her, Telle doesn't exactly look well fed ether. I would have thought that a thousand years into the future you would not see this kind of thing, not to mention around where California is supposed to be.

I need to make sure I am in the future and not the past first "What year is it?"

Now Telle is giving me another of THOSE looks. What?

"72 ADD, Did you hit your head a little too hard or what?"

ADD? Does she mean AD or something different? "72 AD?"

"no ADD, 72 years after the dark days?"

Just then we hear another voice and some footsteps. " Hey Telle, what are you doing home before me?" A young boy that looks to be no older than 12 or 13 comes in the doorway to the right of the bed. He seems surprised when he sees me. "Who is he?"

Telle speaks " Codin, this is Alfred. Alfred, Codin; my little brother."

I make sure to put on a friendly smile for Codin. "Hey nice to meetcha dude!"

Codin walks in from the door frame. "Hi," he says shyly before turning to his big sister "Why is he here?"

Telle response "Mom found this guy passed out by the fence this morning and asked me to watch him while mom and dad are at work." Telle walks over to the corner of what I now realized is a very small room, and grabs a flimsy looking book bag. "I'm going to Ashlynn's house to see if I missed any homework today. Mom and dad will be home soon; tell them I'll be back before supper time"

She stops next to the bed to wave. "Be back later," with that she's off.

There is an awkward silence.

"So, um, Alfred is it?"

Codin hops up onto the bed next to me.

"Yea; The one and only!" Actually come to think of it that is probably incorrect, being in the future and all. No matter; I'm the one and only 21st century America anyways!

"So you got electrocuted by the fence?"

Uh.. "Did I?" So that fence Telle was talking about was electric. Why is there an electric fence? I'll save that question for later. I don't remember anything between now and when I got in the time machine.

Codin shrugs "I'm asking you. Maybe you don't remember, because Its a miracle that you're still alive if you were."

Well, I CAN survive a lot more than a human can, so there is still a possibility. But all I remember is walking into that time machine and the waking up in a strangers bed. "It would take a lot more than electricity to kill me, heroes don't get killed by stupid stuff like that."

Codin gives me a weird look, then gives a small smile,"What were you doing out there in the first place?"

"Don't remember anything about a fence."

"You don't?"

"Nope." Should I tell this kid about being from the past? That electric fence that these guys talk about like it's common knowledge is kind of creeping me out. It's probably nothing though, its not like there are not electric fences in my country, they're just few and far between, mine are usually not strong enough to kill a human being though. "So what's been going on lately?" I decide to initiate some small talk and get some information that way.

Codin however, does not seem very psyched about talking about what's been going on. "I dunno, what's there worth to talk about?"

"C'mon dude there's got to be something happening in this... District or whatever, is this place really that boring?"

After about four seconds of silence I decide it probably is pretty boring. "You DO go to school right?"

"Yeah." Codin looks up and nods.

"Okay, that's something to talk about right? So, you get good grades? Got a girlfriend?"

Codin almost laughs. "Dad says I'm too young for a girlfriend."

"You can never be too young to at least have a crush or something. I've met a bunch of seven year olds who had a girl friend."

"I dunno, I just never thought much about it," Codin shrugs, "I guess Eli might count as a girl friend."

* * *

We decided to play some jacks and marbles in Codin's room. It feels like its been ages since I played jacks and marbles, even though it's only been 40 or 50 years. Codin beats me the first game, but after that I win two in a row.

"hey dude, it's your turn bro." Codin is staring at the ground, looking kind of depressed.

"Oh sorry," he looks up.

Maybe I can let him win the next one. "Hey cheer up man, it's just a game of jacks and marbles, not a big deal."

Codin shakes his head, "No that's not it, I'm just worried about tomorrow." he throws the ball up in the air and begins picking up the jacks. I politely wait until he catches the ball and his turn is finished.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Codin gives me another one of THOSE looks. Man I feel like I'm a newbie in the Allied Nations again. "Do you remember anything?"

I find it funny how everyone is just assuming I have amnesia or something and they don't consider the fact that I just might not live here. Huh. "I guess not" I say cheekily. "But how do you know I'm not just an outsider or something?"

"Because the electric fence surrounds the whole district, and you can't just climb over it. And then there is nothing but dangerous wilderness for who knows how long."

This is starting to sound really wired. "But how do you know I'm not some time traveler or from some alternative universe or something?"

"Because none of that exists?"

SHIT. "Are you sure?"

Codin looks at me, now looking genuinely concerned. "Then again, you never know what kind of stuff the capitol might be messing with, but I imagine that we would have at least heard about it, being the ones who make their electronics and all."

Well, at least I have some hope, but its not very hopeful. Crap I'm gonna be stuck in this weird isolated district that makes crap for some capitol and wait the United states is still alive somewhere east of here aren't I?

Okay calm down. Chill out before you freak out the kid here. "Okay, so," what were we talking about again? Oh yea, "What's happening tomorrow?"

Codin looks down again and sighs, "I'm 12 years old, so tomorrow is my first reaping."

"Your first what?"

"reaping" he says again, "It happens once a year, it's how they choose who goes to the Hunger Games."

"What are the Hunger Games?"

Did Codin just cringe? "The Hunger games are a TV show, where two kids from each district are chosen to go."

"A TV show can't be that bad can it? You just nervous?"

Codin is still looking at the floor. "It is bad. I just hope I don't get picked."

So they can make you go against you're will? Whats the point in that? Before I could say anything Codin looks up, "It's your turn."

I decide it's a touchy subject. Remembering to go easy on him this time, I pick up the ball.

**A/N: This chapter was a real drag to write, the fact that most of you reading this already know where America is and what's happening doesn't really help matters. :P Oh well, The next chapter should be a little more interesting, and chapter after that is when shit starts going down. So stay tuned! ^^**

**Also, if America is sounding just slightly out of character (ex: he says "uh-huh, okay" instead of questioning further about where he was), I actually have an excuse for that; his brain is still a little fuzzy from time sickness. xP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or the Hunger Games.**

A few rounds later, Codin's mom and dad came home. The dad told me to call him Camerome and introduced his wife as Jessica. Camerome had jet black hair, amber eyes, he had very pale skin like the rest of the family, he did however, lack the freckles on his son, daughter, and wife. Camerome was tall, had a stoic stature, and had the all around no-nonsense look about him. He was just about as tall as me, give or take a few inches. His wife; Jessica, had grey-ish amber eyes, long brown hair down a few inches past her shoulders, if she cut her hair she and Telle would look like twins (except Jessica was several inches taller than Telle too).

Camerome went into another room I did not bother to find out what it was, me and Codin played some more jacks and marbles. Almost like clockwork, or maybe the Camerome guy is psychic, the moment Telle walked in announcing her arrival, Camerome was out of his room and went to talk to Telle and Jessica in the kitchen. I can't hear what they are saying, partly because I'm preoccupied with picking up jacks and catching the ball, partly because they were talking in real hushed voices, I did over hear Camerome scold Telle for talking too load. She said "can't remember anything or he has been living in a cave or something?" That's when Camerome hushed her. Are they talking about me? Probably.

"Codin we need to ask you something." we both looked up to see Camerome standing in the doorway.

"Yea?" Codin replied looking at his father questioningly.

Camerome, looked between me and Codin, before asking, "Did you tell Alfred about the Hunger Games?"

Codin nodded, "yes... I did"

Camerome seemed satisfied with this, "Very well, you may go back to playing your game," and with that he went back into the kitchen.

What was that about? Eh, whatever, I'll worry about it later.

* * *

Jessica calls me, Codin, and Telle in for supper about an hour later, right when Telle was in the middle of picking up jacks, and consequently missed the ball. "Oh darn it mom! I messed up and I blame you!" this earned some giggles from Codin who hurried into the kitchen; me following suit. About time, I'm starving!

"It's not nice to place blame on people sis," Codin teased when Telle walked into the kitchen.

"She knows I don't mean it like that. Quit over-reading things little brother."

The siblings smiles seems to be contagious to me and Jessica, but that Camerome guy, who is sitting at the table already, still has a somber face for some reason.

For a split second, I can't help but think of France and England arguing, or of my own brother, man, I really hope that I won't be stuck here.

We appear to be in a kitchen/dining room, and the table in the middle of the room looks like someone chopped down a tree and basically just cut it to be a usable table. It looked rectangular, except it only has three right angles, one side and corner is curved. Really. Camerome is sitting at the end of the table (the one without the curve), Codin and Telle are sitting across from me and Jessica, on the long end, I'm sitting on the other long end but because of the curve I'm kinda facing Camerome.

I can't help but be a little disappointed with the 'supper', but I chose not to complain, not directly at least. I really wanted a burger after all the craziness I've been through today. But for supper, each of us has a bit of cooked pork and a chunk of bread. We all eat in general silence. I wonder if I should say something, I really hate silence you know. Both me and Camerome finished the meal first. Did he purposely do that? Because now he's looking strait at me, you know how people normally do just before they talk to you.

"How's your head Alfred?"

"Huh?"

"He means," Jessica spoke up. "Do you remember anything else now? Like where you live or who your relatives are? Telle told us you were having memory problems earlier."

I decide to half way play along with this amnesia thing, only because the whole atmosphere in this place is creeping me out. "I know I am definitely not from this place, other than that, not much yet." If I decide to tell them later I can always say that I just remembered it, temporary memory loss seems like a believable side effect of time travel. I grin at my brilliance. I may or may not be able to use this situation to my advantage, who knows?

"I see," Camerome nods.

There is an awkward pause among the table, Jessica turns to her husband, "Camerome, what are we going to do with him? I have not told anyone else about this yet; I am not sure how the Peacekeepers would take to outsiders."

Peacekeepers? before I can ponder what Jessica said more than that, Camerome steps in.

"I honestly don't think the peace keepers will mind an extra person in the district," he turns to me, "so long as he behaves"

"Behave? what do you mean behave?" please don't let this be a police state please don't let this be a police state...

"Mr Alfred," Camerome's gaze hardened as he put his elbows onto the kitchen table and folded his arms, "I want you to listen and I want you to listen carefully... If you don't it will be your life at stake; I'm sure that they will keep a closer eye on you than the rest of us, since for all they know you could be a revolutionary undercover."

Damn it this IS a police state.

"First," Camerome continues, never removing his gaze from me, "If a Peace Keeper tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked, do you understand?"

"What's a Peace keeper?"

"The guys in the blue uniforms," Camerome quickly explained.

Funny name for police people who want to blow your brains out. "So if I don't do everything they say, are they going to shot me or something?"

"yes," He sighs and looks down.

"My friend's dad got the shooting squad for trying to leave work early," Codin piped up, with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "I think his youngest son, my friend's younger brother I mean, got sick or something, he just wanted to go see him..." He looked down and started fiddling with the remainder of his food.

This place is fucked up. But before I can complain, the dad starts talking again, as I realize he was looking into my eyes again, "Second, there are certain TV programs that we are all required to watch, namely the Hunger Games."

"What they force you to watch something?" The words come out of my mouth before I could even think about it. Then Camerome puts one of his hands up like he's telling me to stop or to shut up.

"Lastly, you cannot talk bad about the Capitol, Panem, the Hunger Games, working conditions, anything like that. I imagine that they have some kind of invisible camera or microchip listening to us right now."

I swear to god the blood just drained from my face. It took a few seconds for that to fully process in my head. So they already know I'm here? Even if I just say anything bad about them they'll want to kill me? Have they figured out who I am? Just what IS the Hunger Games? How can anyone live like this?

Codin was staring off into space and Jessica's busying herself doing dishes, and Telle is nowhere to be seen. The only person who was still looking at me was Camerome. Just a minute ago it seemed like he was staring into my soul. Now he looked almost... sympathetic.

I must have been quiet for longer than I thought. Because he started talking again.

"We can find you a job the day after tomorrow, after the reaping. They will be more keen on letting you live if you are productive."

"A job? I can't stay here I need to go home!"

"You can't go home if you don't remember where it is can you?"

"But I do-I mean I have to, um,"

"An old friend of mine was a doctor intern" Camerome sternly interrupted, "He once told me the best thing to do if someone has amnesia is to simply wait for the memories to return."

"But I don't ha-ve, I mean, uh" I could swear I could feel some camera watching me now. Less than an hour here and I'm already paranoid. What the hell should I do?

If I was paying attention, I would have noticed that Jessica had stopped washing dishes, and was just standing there, plate and towel in hand still facing the sink, probably thinking, and that Codin was looking between me and Camerome questioningly.

But somehow, Camerome kept a strait face. "Your memory will return in good time Alfred. But ether way I suggest that you get your act together, if you value your life," He stands up and turns to his wife who was still holding a plate and cloth but now half turned to face Camerome. "Do we still have that extra futon under the bed?"

"I believe so." Jessica says.

Comerome nods. "Good, Codin come with me."

"Coming" Codin follows him out of the room, pausing to look back at me, before leaving. now I'm sitting alone at the kitchen table while Jessica went back to finish up the dishes.

I can hardly believe it, I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long? Scratch that how can these people LIVE here? A knot forms in my stomach as the reality sets in. I have heard stories from survivors of the Nazi control of Germany and stuff, but experiencing it first hand... The image of Codin looking back at me just moments ago keeps flashing through my mind.

After what could have been anywhere between five seconds and five minutes, Jessica stands next to where I am sitting and begins talking to me, "How old are you?"

Well that's kind of random, or maybe it just seems that way because of my current moody thought process, "19," I'm a lot older than 19 but my boss told me that if a human asks me my age I should say 19.

I look up to meet eyes with her and she nods, "How much did Codin tell you about the hunger games? "

"They are a TV show and you can get chosen whether you want to go or not?"

"anything else?"

"...Not really"

Jessica is staring at her hands on the table and nods, "I expected Codin to have only told you about half of the story" She spoke barely audible, as if talking to herself.

Jessica to looks at me, "The Hunger Games happen once a year. It started 72 years ago. It is the capitol's way of punishing us for the rebellion, or the dark days."

What?

"One boy and one girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked from each district during the reaping, which is tomorrow."

That means I won't have to participate in whatever it is.

After short pause, Jessica nervously continues speaking, "There are 12 districts, so all and all there are 24 tributes that enter the arena each year..."

Arena? huh?

Jessica notices my confusion and after pausing as if wondering how to continue, she speaks again, "The tributes are trained to survive and to fight for three days, before the private training sessions in which each tribute demonstrates their strongest skills to the game makers, possible sponsors would use the scores that the game makers give, and the interviews too, to decide which tribute they will sponsor..." Jessica sighs, as if dreading or giving up on something. "All of the tributes are put into the same arena, they are expected to fight each other, and believe me they do... they do..." she trails off.

What? "They fight? Why?" This does not sound good.

"Because," Jessica stares off into space, "The game ends when there is only one tribute left, only one can come out alive."

**A/N: Dun dun dun... **

**This took longer to write than I would have liked mostly because I had not planned on spending much time or really worrying about the character voice (you know, how they talk, that kind of jazz) of the members of this family that took Alfred in. About halfway through writing this chapter I decided that because of the importance these characters will have on America as a character, and his motive, I needed to invest some more effort than planed for them. :P **

**I needed to practice so it will be easier to make new characters later anyways. ****:)**

******Btw, do you guys think I should spell Codin's name Codin, or Coden?**

**I also made some minor changes to earlier chapters.  
**

**Hope you like~ don't forget to R&R. ;) (For any of you noobs out there, R&R means 'rate and review.' :D)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: School work is a pain, and for some reason I had a difficult time writing the mayors speech. :P**

**On the bright side, I have finished reading the MockingJay (the third Hunger Games book), and I have seen the Hunger Games movie. :D So I have a better Idea of what I'm writing about. **

**Grab yourself a bag of popcorn because this is a super long chapter, longer that the last three chapters combined I think. XD I wanted to fit the reaping in so I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Hetalia. **

* * *

After that revelation... Jessica said something about a sponsor system... Or something... And some other pointless stuff. Camerome said I can sleep in till noon think.

I tried to go to sleep, I wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and wake up to find out it was all a dream, that I would wake up in my bed at home... Or maybe in the actual future, in my time machine, and I would open the doors to find a completely different scene. Where kids were not sent to kill each other in game shows, and where justice, freedom of speech and liberty triumphed.

But nope.

I'm still in the same futon, in the same room, with the same teenage girl snoring, and staring at the same roof.

I don't feel like going back to sleep.

How could I have let this happen? Am I dead? Surely my friends would have tried to stop something like this as well, but then, where are they?

Are they dead too?

Is the rest of the world unwilling to act?

Or are they just unable to?

IS there even a 'rest of the world'? What has happened between now and my time? Is time travel known in this time period?

All of these unanswered questions are going to drive me crazy. The fact I don't even know whether they would be safe to ask is not helping. A human would not be able to kill me, but if the nation guy gets involved, they might. Well, there might be a chance that they would not kill me because it might screw something up, me being from the past and all. But I'm not going to take my chances, not yet anyways. I need to find out more about what/who I'm dealing with.

Is this what it's like to be depressed? I feel like this whole situation is kind of shutting me down. I hate feeling powerless. At least during the revolutionary war and cold war and stuff I was able to speak my mind without messing up my plans...

I'm going to go insane.

I need to get up and walk around, or something. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

I try to walk quietly so I don't wake the kids up. I'll, explore a little.

Hey, my headache is gone and I'm actually feeling a lot better than yesterday I think. That's something positive!

I open the door closest to me (which happened to be the one that leads to the mystery room), I open it a crack and peek in. It's a small office, with an old little brown desk, the chair is missing though. It's not the adults room, good. I walk in.

The room is about the same size as Codin and his sister's room; if I were to stretch out my arms like I'm flying it would take about two of me to take up the room's length. There are only two pieces of furniture in the room; the desk and a bookshelf. I only see four books on the bookshelf, most of the shelves look like they were refashioned to be be drawers. I walk over to take a closer look at the picture sharing the highest shelf with the books. It's a faded, but still definitely a color photograph (or maybe painting, sometimes it's hard to tell) of Camerome, Jessica, a younger looking Telle and Codin, standing in front of a cracked brick wall. They were all smiling, even Camerome, who was holding hands with Jessica while Telle seemed to be poking her little brother.

It's really a shame...

Okay I need to go for a walk, outside this house to clear my mind. I don't remember anyone saying anything about a curfew, but I could always just say 'hey, I have amnesia, so I didn't really know I was breaking any rules or anything', surely they wouldn't shot me for that.

Right?

Argh, whatever, if I stay in this house for (I check the watch that happens to be on the desk) eleven hours I will go insane, I'm just going to take my chances.

* * *

It's dark... And quiet, there are practically no lights but I can barely make out some small, but compact buildings. The roads are not paved; made of dirt, and I don't see any cars, which kind of throws me off, I'm used to seeing cars parked along roads. Of course nothing is as expected in the future huh?

Despite felling tired (but not at all sleepy) I speed walk, hoping to see something, besides compact houses and dirt roads. I can see the stars though, lots of them too, though not quite as much as I see when I go out to the middle of nowhere. I used to be able to Identify constellations, but I'm not concerned with that right now, I feel like I'm trying to find something, but what?

Along the way I see some really big buildings, factories probably, though not all of them have smoke stacks. Didn't Codin say this district... district 3, was in charge of making electronics? I see at least 9 of these buildings, only 2 of them have any lights on, actually those were the only unnatural lights I have seen so far.

All I can hear is my own foot steps and breathing, it was quiet... too quiet.

"Whaagh!.."

I jump as I hear a sudden wail from one of the small houses nearby. Actually sounded like a teenager or something, a girl probably. I hear an older voice say stuff I can't really make out, but it quiets the sobs, at least from my hearing range.

You know what? I think I like it better silent. Because now I can't get those Hunger Games out of my mind.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, I suddenly come to a somewhat isolated street, that is actually somewhat lighted, and the place looks like a legit suburbs. All of the houses look somewhat alike, a few steps lead up to a porch, every house has two floors, and white paint. Add some cars and it would look like something you would see back in my time. Strange, But welcoming.

"What business do you have here?"

So much for welcoming.

Behind me, a few paces down the other way of the suburban style road, is a lone man in uniform, with a gun, I can't see his face very well because of his hair and the lighting.

"well," okay time to avoid getting myself arrested and shit. "I was just, going for a stroll, cuz I'm kinda bored, oh and sorry if I'm breaking any rules or anything cuz I woke up this morning, well, actually yesterday morning, and didn't really remember anything, other than my name and stuff."

"really," the raspy yet surprisingly young sounding voice replies.

"Yeah, I've had a crazy day. But don't worry, thanks to some really nice people I have a basic idea of whats going on so," this guy isn't going to buy it is he? Crap.

"Loosen up Hermie," a new voice coming from behind me catches me off guard. A tall and bulky dude walks past me to go talk to Hermie. Wait the Peacekeeper man's name is Hermie haha awesome name dude. Where the hell did his parents get that from? "You take you're job way to seriously"

I can see Hermie's pale face better now that he has re-angled his head to look at the newcomer. "Mr Thornder," huh, Hermie sounds nervous now, I wonder who this Thornder guy is, "I understand it is not..."

Suddenly , Mr Thornder raises his voice just a little bit and in edition sounds very threatening, "You know what? why don't you get out of my sight before you're presence urks me enough that I let myself snap and do some unthinkable things to you," To my surprise, Hermie just nods and scurries off.

Okay who the hell is this guy? He just threatened a Peacekeeper and it worked? Heck if it's that easy I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Except, Hermie did really change his attitude when this new guy came along so...

Said guy begins talking to me "Er, don't worry about that, you are not trespassing on anyone's property, that was just Hermie, being Hermie," I can tell he has Brown eyes, short brown hair, and a light brown skin tone, he is wearing an all blue simple outfit. But what I'm still mind boggled at is what he just DID. "You can call me Cackle."

Cackle, okay. "Dude, are you suicidal or totally bad ass?" Cuz you have no idea how much I just want to run around dissing random peacekeepers right now.

Cackle looks confused for a moment, before he finally gets it. "oh yea, that, well, lets just say I'm broken enough that they wouldn't bother to do anything else to me," Cackle sounds... almost sad, "you say you have amnesia boy? Is that true?"

I feel kinda bad for lying to this guy, he seems kinda nice, albeit apparently very depressed, depressed enough he doesn't think much of his awesome ability to have an attitude with the police people in some futuristic police state. But, I've already started saying I have amnesia and stuff, I need to keep up the act, "yeah."

For a moment I don't think Cackle believes me, but he just nods and gestures towards the houses down the suburban street. "Well, welcome to Victors village boy,"

"hey stop calling me boy!" I interrupt but Cackle keeps on talking.

"Where winners of the so called Hunger Games reside. Now the reaping for this years Hunger Games will be today, so shouldn't you be getting some shut eye?"

Oh, so this guy is a victor. Huh. Come to think of it Jessica did say something about a victors village, and that district 3 has had a total of 7 victors, 6 of them are alive today. "I couldn't sleep," I say honestly.

Cackle nods and smiles a little, "ah, I see," Then he chuckles, "I see you shivering boy, so how about you run home and get yourself under the covers anyways?"

"Hey don't call me that! And I'm not shivering because I'm cold!" Suddenly a cold breeze breezes by,"okay, maybe I lied"

Big gruff Cackle shakes his head before he says, "hurry on home before I snap and do unthinkable things to you."

"Okay okay, sheesh, calm down dude," I try not to think about what he might have gone through... or what he might have done, when he was in the Hunger Games that he won, as I begin to speed walk away from the apparent short tempered psycho.(huh, kinda reminds me of a few other people I know). I steel up enough courage to turn around to wave goodbye before I round the corner, he already has his back to me so I shout "see ya later man!" before I hurry back to the house.

* * *

"rinnng. rinnnng"

A Blonde haired boy groggily stares at his phone with a look of hate, his dull blue eyes brimming with annoyance. Who the hell could be calling him at this time of night?

"rinnnnng. rinnnnng."

Our blue eyed messy blonde haired friend pulls himself out of bed to answer his phone, But he freezes when he sees the caller ID. His siblings practically never speak to each other, not even in Emails, unless they are forced to by you know who. But for one of them to be calling him at this time of night on the night of the reaping of all possible times of the year, something must be up.

"Hey Three, why are ya calling me"

"Sorry for calling you out of the blue, but... Is your phone bugged?"

"Probably is, why?"

"Make sure it isn't"

Sighing exasperatedly he spends the next 15 minutes checking his phone and the room for bugs, and disposing of said bugs when necessary. Seriously why couldn't Three just come talk to him in person if they needed to be secretive? Oh right, just simply talking to each other on the phone is a major emotional challenge considering what is going to happen over the next few weeks. Just what is she calling for?

"Okay Three. No bugs."

"Okay, well, a few hours ago, I saw this guy, walking through the streets on his own. I noticed he had the nation aura, except that I wasn't sure because the aura seemed kinda far off-ish kinda like distorted or something I don't know, it's not really like ours but I followed him around and I'm positive he has it in some way shape or form, he is not one of us and he is not Panem and he is some kind of Nation!"

"Three, slow down sis!" There is an awkward pause on both sides of the line because none of the siblings address each other like that very often, usually they call each other sister or brother only in mockery these days.

Trying to smooth out the awkward moment he had just created, the boy clears his throat but before he could speak his hyper sister pips up. "What does this mean Six?"

Six sighs, "I don't know, what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Okay everyone, get up and get dressed, we leave in 45 minutes, breakfast will be ready shortly." Camerome's voice wakes me from my sleep.

"I claim the office as my dressing room." I hear Telle's voice mumble, and then a few footsteps.

"Alfred," I grudgingly open my eyes as I hear my name, "do you have any clothes besides the ones you have on now?"

I look over my shoulder from my kinda-face-down position to see Camerome staring down at me, "no".

The stern guy nods, "all right, wait a minute," he goes into the kitchen, presumably on his way to the Adults room, and he comes back with a kinda old but well kept suit and tie.

I don't like the idea of wearing someone else's clothes, but when I give Camerome a questionable look, he simply deadpans, "They're hand-me-downs. Put em on."

"Okay then," I say.

Camerome helps Codin with his tie while I try to get into the stiff dress clothes. After I finally get the stuff on I pick up the tie from the foot of the bed and slowly but surely remember each little step to putting it on. I have not wore a tie since... well, I have been wearing clip on ties recently but I haven't wore a real tie since, before the American Revolution. I did that mostly to spite England, but honestly, I don't think he's even noticed. So its more like a personal thing.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in near silence. We each got a piece of bread with some cheese on it. I suddenly notice that I got a little more than everyone else, I thought really hard to try and remember last night's meal, whether this is just a coincidence or if they had always been trying to be extra generous to me. But every time I think about yesterday's meal I end up thinking about the Huger Games and general situation I'm in, so I give up.

Now we are all outside, walking towards what Camerome calls the 'town Square'. Jessica's long hair is in an elaborate braid, and she is wearing a simple white dress with some frills toward the bottom. Telle has her hair in two stubby pigtails kept together by green headbands, and she is wearing a spring Green dress that looks a little too big on her. Codin, Me, and Camerome are all wearing similar suits and identical black and white ties.

Most interestingly, everyone is holding hands, Jessica holding Telle's hand on one side and the other is holding the hand of her husband, Camerome is holding Codin's hand and I am holding Codin's other hand. Hey I dunno how it happened but that's what happened. I can hear Jessica, Camerome, and Telle's voices talking softly, mostly about what they would do after the reaping and how such and such was doing, and they would greet people they know and wish them luck. But Codin was dead silent, nearly the whole time, staring strait ahead. "Hey cheer up buddy," I try to cheer him up a little, "It's only one slip, and there are, like, a lot of other people who have it worse right?"

Codin nods and says, "yeah, thanks, Dad's already told me that though, it's not helping."

"Oh, don't worry too much, Codin will be back to his usual self after the reaping, Right little brother?" Codin looks over at his sister and dully replies, "Yeah," He then turns to me, "Thanks for your concern though," he says earnestly.

Just a little embarrassed I say, "no problem little dude."

We meet several people along the way that Camerome introduces me too, and also asks if they happen to recognize me from somewhere, he'd say, "he has a case of amnesia and can't remember who his family is or where they are. You don't happen to recognize him do you?". This inquiry, would, of course, always be met with a "No", or "sorry, I'm afraid I don't" or other such variations that mean basically the same thing.

We finally get to the town square, where we all wait in a line of kids and adults to check in. Camerome is right behind me, and the rest of the family right behind him. Remembering my awkward predicament, I'm a little nervous, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, Camerome doesn't seem to be worried, and he seems like a smart dude, so no sense in stressing myself out right?

Camerome's gruff voice comes up from behind me, "When you get up there," I turn around a little, "all you have to do is let them prick your finger, they use your blood to identify and check you in. There may be some minor complications if you are not in the system, but just do as they say and you will be fine."

"Of course I'll be fine," I say, smile and nod before turning back around. I'm none other than the U.S of A, a little finger prick isn't going to scare me! Nope, not at all! Except... how do they identify people by their blood(and that in itself is kind creepy), do they look at my DNA? How does DNA for nations work?

I get up to the front to see a stony faced woman with short black hair in a Peacekeepers uniform, Oh well, if they're ever going to find me out it might as well be now, who knows maybe they'd just send me back to my own time, that would actually kinda help me out. That is, if they even know that time travel is possible. Unlike Hermie, she's wearing a helmet, and so are most of the other *so called* Peacekeepers that are standing around. The woman in the helmet takes a little tube like thing and pokes my finger with it, as Camerome had told me she would. I press my pricked finger to the next blank space on the paper.

She takes a scanning gadget thing from the side of the table, and scans the red mark I made on the paper. She squints at the flat thing on her end of the scanner, apparently a screen until finally saying, "You are not in the records," she eyes me suspiciously, "Where did you come from?"

a thousand years into the past haha, no. "I kind of... don't remember? You see I woke up one morning and don't remember crap." That sounds so stupid, Now I really know how Tidus felt when he had to use the amnesia excuse over and over again, except I don't have anything like a giant god-like monster's toxin to blame my memory loss on, which kinda sucks.

The Peacekeeper woman watches me a moment, as if thinking something over, Then she turns to a peacekeeper guy to her left, "Hermie, get me my Holo"

Whats a Holo? And Hey I know that creep!

"Rodger that."

Must not have noticed that Hermie guy because of his helmet. Hermie hands the woman the 'Holo', Quite honestly, it looks like an I-pad. She nods and begins pushing buttons on the apparent touch screen, "You're full name and age?"

I can only assume that they have not Identified me as anything other than a human, not sure if I should be relieved with that or not, but I can work with that, "Alfred Jones, 19 years old," I say as clearly and confidently as I can.

She nods, pushes a few more buttons, and takes out three blank cards out of a little box at the side of the table, "sign these"

At first I don't comprehend what is happening, These are reaping cards, there is no other logical explanation, "bu... didn't I say I was 19? I thought 18 was the oldest you could be in the Hunger Games?"

The Peacekeeper woman does not move her uncaring and kinda bored looking gaze from me, "I entered you into the system as Alfred Jones, age 18, Birthday September 1st," She picks up the pen that is resting to my right, and hands it to me, "I suggest you sign without complaint, I'm feeling very generous today, most 18 year olds like yourself need to enter their name 7 times or more, you should be VERY grateful"

The way she said those last few words made me want to punch her and I was about to complain when I heard Camerome say "Just do what she wants Alfred, it's not worth your life."

I feel an exasperated sigh escape me; I don't need to look around to tell that I've caused a scene, because casual chatters have been reduced to silence and occasional whispers. I painstakingly sign my human name, onto three reaping cards.

I follow the crowd after that, not really knowing where to go, suddenly, someone wordlessly grabs my hand and pulls me into an area near the back, I think I saw some brown hair but the guy disappeared before I could get a good look at him, let alone say thanks.

I look around to see a bunch of older teenagers, all looking approximately 18. I'm in the right place, good. I notice Telle and Coden holding hands as Telle walks her brother down to his section, she takes him all the way down to the front, where the youngest kids seem to be, and soon I see her brown haired head come back the way she came, then stop to join a group of girls near the middle.

There is a stage in front of us, but it's empty right now. I turn around to try and find Camerome and Jessica, apparently Camerome is staring at me, intently, he does not look away when I meet eyes with him and he gives a nod and thumbs up. Whats the thumbs up for? Oh probably for luck, or, yeah it's only three slips a lot of other people have it worse. I return the thumbs up gesture, cuz I'm the hero I'm supposed to be the one reassuring people right? Jessica is clinging to her husband, seemingly staring at nothing in particular.

Finally, someone comes onto the stage, two Peacekeepers, the goons split up and go to opposite ends of the stage while the others file in and take seats in the foldable chairs on the right side of the stage. I see a pale old lady with a cane, and the guy I know as Cackle, then a short pale man with jet black combed hair comes in after them, along with a darker skinned guy with short-practically shaved black hair, a scrawny pale brunette woman following close behind, and a young tanned woman with short, boyish blonde hair, she's the only girl up there not wearing a dress. The tomboy looks kinda tipsy, considering the fat pale man who came up after her needs to guide her to her seat, after she started to go the wrong way. The earlier mentioned six take their seats. The fat guy is followed by two more girls, one is a shorter woman wearing spectacles and... looks kinda Asian. Hey who's that other girl? Dang she looks out of place, She's unnaturally skinny and is wearing all pink, has very dark skin which contrasts sharply with her super bright white lipstick and blonde hair, which was in a super spiky bun, if that makes any sense. Is that even real hair? I don't know much about girls fashion even in my time period but I would think that hairdo would qualify as being considered a really bad hair day, or what someone looks like right after getting electrocuted. Electro girl practically wobbles in her pink and white high heels as she goes to sit next to the Asian girl, in one of the three chairs that are kind of separate from the others. I can only assume that the single empty seat next to the Asian girl is meant for the fat guy standing in front of the microphone.

"Tami has a new wig," I hear someone whisper to someone else, I guess I can call Electro girl Tami now.

"Welcome... Welcome," I hear the fat man's tired but practiced speech voice from all directions.

"On this day, 72 years ago, the treaty of Treason was signed, marking the beginning of the atonement, and the beginning of a new era of lasting peace, for the districts of Panem."

Peace? Yeah right. I don't see much peace around here man.

The fat man continues speaking, "This nation, the nation of Panem, rose up like a phoenix, where our ancestors before us fell"

Ancestors, like people of my time? Better be paying attention to the lame-o then.

"There were floods, droughts, and most regrettably, war. But our nation was born from the ashes of this, we created peace, with bread and unity. There has been one rebellion in the otherwise peaceful history of Panem. The districts rebelled against the Capitol, and in return, District 13 was destroyed in a bombing. Nothing left, just smoking rubble. Now, to remind ourselves of suffering, each of the remaining twelve districts must send two tributes, one male and one female, to the Capitol. They will train, and then go to the arena, where the 24 of them will fight to the death."

The long pause allows me to think. Floods, droughts... Global Warming. Ha I knew it!

... But I guess I must have failed, haven't I? The fat guy interrupts my train of thought,  
"the treaty of treason, was signed, in order to bring peace to this land once more, and forevermore. We must not forget, fellow citizens, the realities and the price of violence and of the raising of arms. The Hunger Games, they are a competition of glory, honor, skill, and bravery, but we must not forget, that they are of remembrance as well, and a reminder that we must not let ourselves be engulfed in revolt ever again, we must not forget the price."

The fat man bows, "thank you," the audience claps somewhat dully as the fat man turns the stage over to Tami.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She chimes into the microphone, "may the odds, be ever in your favor!" The audience, again claps. I don't, I'd feel stupid. Though I kinda wonder if it's a requirement, since most of the people don't seem very psyched about it.

"Let's start out with the guys this time how's that?" Tami wobbles over to the glass ball to the left, it's a wonder she has not fallen yet.

It's when she takes a little slip of paper out that I remember that I have three slips of my own in there, crap, she better not say my name or else...

"Codin, Photal"

...

Wait.

Codin?!

Sure enough, I hear what must be Jessica's scream behind me, several agonizing seconds later, I see Codin come out from the throng of kids.

He's twelve years old! One slip! He had less of a chance than I did, that's not fair! What did he do? he doesn't deserve to die!

Even though I was not really paying attention at the time, I suddenly remember Jessica's words.

_"Someone who is reaping age and the same gender of the chosen tribute can volunteer after the name has been picked. Unless we are talking about district 1,2 or 4 where some children are trained their whole lives to participate in the games, volunteers are very rare."_

It's just a fighting and survival game with a bunch of humans, I'm sure I can handle it. Well, I would end up fighting and probably killing other innocent kids but... well I can always just hide and not kill anyone till the final two or something. Right? I really don't know. Is it right? Well of course it isn't, that doesn't mean I'm going to let Codin go, I have a better chance than him in this thing.

I step forward, raise my hand in the air (why does this suit have to be so stiff?) and shout firmly and heroically "I volunteer to take his place!"

* * *

**A/N: Some of the more important OCs have been introduced,yay! :) Also, yup, America's going to the arena, but the stage isn't set quite yet. ;) Stay tuned!  
**

**By the way, was switching from a first person point of view to a third person point of view a good way to signal a different POV? What do you think?**

**R&R. :D**


	5. Chapter 4 (sneak peak)

**A/N: (Edit: due to technical complications the original authors note for this chapter has been lost. This chapter is baisically a sneak peak for chapter 4 uploaded before I finished the whole chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger Games**

* * *

I didn't think the place could get much quieter, but it did. Even so, I stride up to the stage as confidently as I can. I meet Codin at the steps, he looks smaller than ever standing by the stage, and his eyes were as wide as they could likely get, "You.. you sure you know what you're doing?" I hear him whisper. It's then I notice a tear, still hanging on his cheek, he must have been just about to cry, and then I volunteered.

"Of course I do!" I ruffle the small boy's hair before I stride up the steps.

"Oh what a dashing young man!" Tami exclaims animatedly. Jeez, she is certainly excited. In comparison to the silent, shocked, and some of them just solemn, audience, she kind of gives the impression of a drunk person at a funeral. Tami turns the microphone over to me and asks so the the microphone barely but legibly picks it up, "Your name?"

"Alfred Jones," I decide to elaborate, since I'm on TV and all, "future victor," can't think of anything else appropriate to say, considering I'm going to be fighting people who are technically 200 years younger than me.

"It's nice to see someone with such confidence!" Tami takes back the stage, "Now we're not done yet, next up is the girls." Tami wobbles over to the glass bowl on the side where the chairs are.

I pick this time to try and find the people I know in the crowd. Which is not a lot, for better or for worse. Jessica is waiting impatiently for Codin, behind some peacekeepers blocking the way down the isle, while Codin shakily walks up the isle. Camerome was where he was earlier, frowning with a hand on his chin, looking kinda puzzled. Almost the moment Codin and Jessica meet in an embrace, I hear Tami's voice ring out a name, "Routa Tokyo!"

Tokyo, huh? interesting last name. It takes a while for a girl to come out of the middle section, pretty close to where Telle went. What I notice right away is black hair, and her glasses. Her fists are clenched and she refuses to meet anyone in the eye.

"Come on up now, don't be shy," Tami annoyingly chimes as Routa makes her way up the steps, I can get a better look at her now, and one of the lenses of her very thick glasses are missing, and they are also apparently too small on her, a small strip of cardboard on each side are needed to extend the width of the glasses so they are able to fit around her head. her eyes are grey, and her strait hair goes a little below her shoulders and is cut seemingly purposefully unevenly. She is wearing a tight and faded blue dress and old sneakers, but if you're looking for any of the Asian facial traits as her last name suggests, you have to look real close to see them. There is no way she could be much older than 15, she is at least two heads shorter than me.

Tami offers the microphone to Routa, "Do you have anything to say by chance?"

Routa looks at Tami and narrows her eyes, "No," She says in a rather emotionless voice, "I do not, missy."

"Alright then," Tami exclaims, apparently unfazed by Routa's attitude. Now Routa is staring at something... What is she staring at? Hm... eh, the girl is staring off into space. Tami's increasingly annoying voice chooses this time to speak again, "let's shake hands now."

I hold my hand out, but Routa doesn't react, she's still staring at something unseen off the stage or something.

"Routa," Tami's voice causes Routa to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She hesitantly holds out her hand and I take it. Is she trembling? Her eyes meet mine for a few seconds, scared wide eyes. It's then that the realization hits me; if I get out, she is going to need to die.

I feel so sick, what am I doing?


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yaaaayyyy... This is very late. :P I couldn't even explain why. Life happens, I have issues with vacations. xP Laziness, hectic-ness, and busyness is not a good combination.  
**

**Here is the long awaited finished version of chapter 4! Now btw, Routa is just going to be a somewhat minor character in the grand scheme of things, and it's just a coincidence that her last name is Tokyo. I figured that District three might have a little Asian community (as well as above average diversity in general), since I imagine that back during the dawn of Panem, they would have picked the smartest people to work with the electronics and electricity, and as much as I dislike stereotypes, let's face it, it's hard to imagine a group of super smart Americans without including one or two people of Asian decent. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I didn't think the place could get much quieter, but it did. Even so, I stride up to the stage as confidently as I can. I meet Codin at the steps, he looks smaller than ever standing by the stage, and his eyes were as wide as they could likely get, "You.. you sure you know what you're doing?" I hear him whisper. It's then I notice a tear, still hanging on his cheek, he must have been just about to cry, and then I volunteered.

"Of course I do!" I ruffle the small boy's hair before I stride up the steps.

"Oh what a dashing young man!" Tami exclaims animatedly. Jeez, she is certainly excited. In comparison to the silent, shocked, and some of them just solemn, audience, she kind of gives the impression of a drunk person at a funeral. Tami turns the microphone over to me and asks so the the microphone barely but legibly picks it up, "Your name?"

"Alfred Jones," I decide to elaborate, since I'm on TV and all, "future victor," can't think of anything else appropriate to say, considering I'm going to be fighting people who are technically 200 years younger than me.

"It's nice to see someone with such confidence!" Tami takes back the stage, "Now we're not done yet, next up is the girls." Tami wobbles over to the glass bowl on the side where the chairs are.

I pick this time to try and find the people I know in the crowd. Which is not a lot, for better or for worse. Jessica is waiting impatiently for Codin, behind some peacekeepers blocking the way down the isle, while Codin shakily walks up the isle. Camerome was where he was earlier, frowning with a hand on his chin, looking kinda puzzled. Almost the moment Codin and Jessica meet in an embrace, I hear Tami's voice ring out a name, "Routa Tokyo!"

Tokyo, huh? interesting last name. It takes a while for a girl to come out of the middle section, pretty close to where Telle went. What I notice right away is black hair, and her glasses. Her fists are clenched and she refuses to meet anyone in the eye.

"Come on up now, don't be shy," Tami annoyingly chimes as Routa makes her way up the steps, I can get a better look at her now, and one of the lenses of her very thick glasses are missing, and they are also apparently too small on her, a small strip of cardboard on each side are needed to extend the width of the glasses so they are able to fit around her head. her eyes are grey, and her strait hair goes a little below her shoulders and is cut seemingly purposefully unevenly. She is wearing a tight and faded blue dress and old sneakers, but if you're looking for any of the Asian facial traits as her last name suggests, you have to look real close to see them. There is no way she could be much older than 15, she is at least two heads shorter than me.

Tami offers the microphone to Routa, "Do you have anything to say by chance?"

Routa looks at Tami and narrows her eyes, "No," She says in a rather emotionless voice, "I do not, missy."

"Alright then," Tami exclaims, apparently unfazed by Routa's attitude. Now Routa is staring at something... What is she staring at? Hm... eh, the girl is staring off into space. Tami's increasingly annoying voice chooses this time to speak again, "let's shake hands now."

I hold my hand out, but Routa doesn't react, she's still staring at something unseen off the stage or something.

"Routa," Tami's voice causes Routa to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She hesitantly holds out her hand and I take it. Is she trembling? Her eyes meet mine for a few seconds, scared wide eyes. It's then that the realization hits me; if I get out, she is going to need to die.

I feel so sick, what am I doing?

* * *

I'm hardly noticing me and Routa being escorted off of the stage by a bunch of those peacekeepers in helmets. Apparently now I'm alone in a room in that big building. I'm sitting on a black leather couch, the few furnishings here actually look decent.

The door is opening? How long has it been? Oh, it's Codin and Jessica, this must be visiting time or something, like Jessica mentioned the other day I think, speaking of which, I need a... token or something, don't I?

Telle comes in too, then I notice that Jessica is still crying. But Codin is the first to speak, "really? But, why?"

"It's the right thing to do. I am the hero after all... Heroes are supposed to..." Suddenly the image of that little girl flashes in my mind, her grey eyes, shaking hands, "do whats right."

Suddenly Jessica pulls me into an embrace, "don't think too much about it."

What? Did my voice crack or something? Damn...

"And..." Jessica continues, "thank you, for saving him."

"When you come back," Codin, speaks up, "We'll help you find your real family, It's the least we can do, right mom?"

Jessica pulls back a little and nods, "Yes," She is still looking at me, "Just come back in one piece, believe me even for you it will be difficult..."

Even for me... It will be difficult? What does that mean? Come back in one piece...

Eh, "Don't worry guys, I'm going to win, that's for sure."

Jessica sighs, but smiles lightly.

Telle has been standing near the door, as if unsure whether she wants to be here or not.

"So... About my token, glasses would count I guess?"

Jessica is apparently to busy staring into space so Codin answers, "yup, glasses count."

"Okay then," so I'll use Texas as my token then.

The door opens and the peace keeper speaks from the door, "Times up, everybody out."

Jessica gives me another quick hug, before getting up to leave, Codin says, "C-ya soon Alfred, good luck out there," He stays close to his mother.

Telle, suddenly walks up to me, and clips a tiny clip thing onto my glasses, "It's for good luck, and thanks," she says, "these kinds of little things with glasses can count as a single token according to past games," She pauses, "thanks, for saving my brother."

"Don't sweat it, It's my job to help people!"

She gives me a look, that says like 'really now?' Along with a strange smile. Then she is ushered out by the male peacekeeper.

* * *

It's actually not long until Camerome comes in.

Camerome sits down next to me and begins talking, "When the Capitol people come to interview us, we'll tell them that you have been living with us because your real folks have not been found yet."

Well, he's getting right down to business.

Camerome continues, "We will say that you are a neighbor we never really knew, you must portray yourself as from this district, you don't remember anything besides your name, and your district," he is facing me now, his eyebrows raised, "do you understand?"

"Why?"

... He does not seem like he's going to answer me is he? What difference could it make if I'm an outsider? I mean, if what he said yesterday is true, the capitol already knows that I am not from here... Would the public be a problem then?

Looking at him now, I don't know what he's doing, he is scratching his head underneath his black hair, like he's thinking hard...

"do you understand what I said?" Camerome finally repeats.

Okay then man, "yeah."

Camerome puts a hand on my shoulder, "What you did back there, that was an... unusual thing to do."

"Hey," I point out, "I'm going to win, Codin wouldn't, I'm helping him out."

Mr no-nonsense is giving me a strange look now, "you do realize that your life is in jeopardy don't you? Not only will you have other tributes to fight but the gamemakers may chose to get rid of you themselves if they wish, using the environment... mutts."

I nod somewhat absentmindedly, I am a little nervous now about what they would do if they found me to be apparently immortal, but hopefully it won't come to that. "If you are trying to scare me," I retort, trying to remain friendly, "It's not working."

Camerome looks me in the eye... Well? Finally, he smiles, well, more like a backward grin, but still, a smile. "Very well then, good luck out there. And, sincerely, thank you, the world needs more people like you."

We're both standing up now and the same male Peacekeeper tells us that our time is up. Camerome holds out his hand, and we shake hands, before Camerome leaves the room.

* * *

It's about damn time those guys came to tell me it's time to go, I must have been sitting in that room for nearly a whole hour! Feels longer than that actually, sitting in a room by yourself is pretty darned boring, even if the furnishings are nicer than what I've been seeing the past few days.

Me and Routa are being escorted by a bunch of unrecognizable peacekeepers with helmets on, to a train station behind the big building that must be a town hall or something. There is one peacekeeper in front, behind, and on all sides of both me and Routa, and they all are holding guns at the ready, definitely making sure neither of us can escape.

The train is already there, a really high tech looking one. Bright metallic green, silver and blue. I can't tell much more about it because we are quickly shoved in.

My eyes need to adjust to the light of the train car... Well, I see red, and purple, why does the carpet and walls have to be red, seriously? Creepy-ass people must have done that on purpose. There is several red and silver couches and couch-chair things, you know, those couches sized like chairs, arm chairs! that's it. They are assembled around a little table, which has several dishes and big fancy cups, all silver and gold. The carpet was mostly red with a little patters sown in with purple and silver thread. There is also a chandelier above our heads.

But most importantly, On the doorway to what must be another train car, engraved onto a silver door with black ink, is a few strange shapes, and below, the words 'Panem'. What is that blob supposed to be? And there is a circle roughly in the middle of the figure, in which depicts skyscrapers and such in a contrastingly multicolored and three-dimensional appearance. Is this supposed to be a map or some kind of concept art? The only thing that stands out is the city, does this black... shape mean anything, it looks like a finite shape, not just something an artist would use as a frame for the heck of it.

At least... I don't think so, I mean, art was never my thing, but it's still strange.

... Wait a second... Iv'e seen this shape before, as a map I saw on the internet, of what my land would look like if all of the ice caps melt. I walk over to take a closer look, a large area around where Florida is supposed to be is not there, but I recognize the form that must have been Michigan, and the whole shape besides the far east is creepily familiar. The big city, is located somewhere near the Rockies, if the proportions on this thing are right...

I take a moment to glance at Routa, who has just gone to sit down on a random mini couch near the corner farthest from the door I'm looking at by the window.

Well, I guess I can safely say that this is definitely the future of my land, after all of the stupid ice melts... And whatever else happens... I can fix this, right? I can try dammit! I take another look at Routa, who is looking out her window at the blurred scenery... Okay, first things first, I gotta get myself out of my current problem.  
I don't know what we are supposed to be doing, so I just sit down and wait I guess.

I'm looking out the window opposite of Routa, sitting on a little armchair a little separate from the table in the middle of the room. We're heading towards the Rockies. I can get through this! I'm sure of it, there are only two things I'm really worried about. I gotta keep my immortality a secret, totally. Even from the invisible cameras and microphones all over the place. No doubt that data would be available to the people in charge of these games, the, gamemakers I guess, if these games are truly as much of a punishment and security thing that it seems to be made out to be. Then there is something else, I'm going to have to kill people. With how these games are set up I'm going to have to kill at least one kid in order to win and survive, unless somebody, like, falls off of a cliff or something, but what's the chance of that? I guess if there really are career kids that spend their entire lives training for this thing, and it comes down to me against one of them, I guess I could live with it... Kinda.

If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that secret security camera people were not the only people watching me.

"Did you know the boy that you volunteered for?"

That girl''s voice surprised me, I almost forgot Routa was there, I turn around to see her facing me on the couch by the window across the room. Her part cardboard glasses making a stark contrast to the velvet, purple and gold couch she was sitting on, and everything else in the room really, "You mean Codin? Well, yeah!" I reply, "I mean, I've only known him for, like a few days but yeah, he's cool. And I couldn't let a little runt like him be sent off to die, you know..."

"So..." Routa continues, "You volunteered for an acquaintance of yours," she said this as a statement more than a question.

Alright, here come the lies again, "Well, I've known him for as long as I can remember, I woke up a few days ago with no memory other than my name. I've been living with Codin and his family since then. So, yeah," I try to grin, "Codin's kinda like my bro."

"Really?" Routa seems a little confused for a moment, before falling back into her default questioning look.

"Hells Yeah!"

Routa nods, "Okay, we're cool then, I guess, for now anyways, you know..."

Huh? "What like you weren't cool with me before?"

"Idiot."

"Did you call me an idiot?"

The door then opens, and I hear Tami's annoying voice, "Going at it already now kids?"

Routa and I stand up to see Tami, the Electro-girl wobble in. followed by the old pale lady with a cane, the younger brunette, the darker skinned dude, and lastly, Cackle. I'm still wondering how I have not seen Tami fall yet, seriously, she doesn't just walk, she wobbles! In high heels!

"Nah," Routa answers Tami, "We're just getting to know each other."

Before I can come up with a response to this besides, "What?" Tami begins introducing us to our mentors.

"Okay then, before you guys get carried away, you should all meet your mentors," Tami gestures to each person as she introduces them, "This lovely old lady is Arianna," said lady smiles warmly, "This is Beetee, and Wiress," Tami continues, "And mister I'm in a bad mood over there is Cackle."

Cackle really does not look that thrilled, he won't even look me in the eye, "Hey, Cackle, whats up?" I venture.

Cackle has his hands folded and a grim expression, he looks in my direction briefly and nods, "Yeah, hey," He looks away again then grumbles, "whatever."

Arianna comes forward with her cane, ignoring Cackle, "It's pleasure to meet you both, Alfred and Routa is it?"

"Heck yeah! that's me."

"Yes ma'am"

"Wonderful," Arianna smiles and nods before she comes closer and whispers in my ear so Routa can pick it up to, "By the way, don't mind Cackle there to much, he just doesn't like getting real close to the tributes he mentors, I assure you he really is a nice person, despite whatever rumors you might have heard."

Both me and Routa silently nod, before Beetee comes forward to shake Routa's hand. I guess that kinda makes sense, I would hate to become friends with somebody if I knew I would have watch them fight for their life and probably die on television. Though, Cackle already kinda knows me, so...

I kinda feel bad now, but that's just another reason for me to come out of this alive!

Beetee comes over and we shake hands, While Arianna compliments Routa's hair. Is that lady really a victor? She seems completely unaffected by the whole thing, and Beetee seems cool and collected as well.

The door opens again and the short man with black combed hair comes in.

"Alto, what are you doing here?" Beetee questions, apparently surprised.

I can get a better look at him now than I could when he was on the stage, he's wearing a white shirt and a tux, with no tie. He has bright blue eyes, and a birthmark on his cheek. Come to think of it I saw him earlier when Camerome was introducing me to people on the streets.

"I was thinking," Alto addressed Beetee, "I think I'll try being a mentor this year."

There is an awkward silence, well, it seemed awkward to everyone else in the room but I don't quite get what's going on.

Surprisingly, Cackle is the first to break the silence, "Welcome to the party, then."

"But Alto," Arianna walks toward him, seeming more curious than questioning, "you're sure?"

Alto nods, "I think so."

"Well then," Tami chooses this time to step in, "kids, this is Alto, the fifth mentor," she begins walking towards the door, "supper will be ready in an hour, we can talk strategy then, in the meantime I'll escort the tributes to their rooms."

* * *

Me and Routa are following Tami down the hallways of many train cars to our room.

"hey," I decide to ask since it's been bugging me, "what was up with that Alto dude?"

"I dunno," Tami shrugs as she walks, er, wobbles, "This is his first year mentoring, I guess."

Routa then speaks up, "Alto suffered some kind of memory loss after he won the fifty third Hunger Games, he does not remember anything about it, that's why he never mentored anybody before."

"Really!?" Tami exclaims, and I wonder for a moment if she's going to fall, "I had no idea!"

Routa shrugs, "It's kind of common knowledge in some parts of our district."

Well that's a little strange, but hey, "His mind decided that he doesn't want to remember it maybe."

"Maybe," Tami replies as she pushes another button to open another door. We walk a little ways into the train car before Tami gestures to two door that are right across to each other, "Alfred, this is your room, Routa, this is yours, the dining room is two cars that way," She points down the hall behind her with her thumb, "You all need to report there at four o clock sharp, got it kids?"

"Hey," I object, "I'm... eighteen! I'm not a kid."

"Would you rather I call you 'tributes' all the time now?"

Uh...

"I'll take that as a no," Tami grins while I hear Routa chuckle a bit, "See you both at the dining room," she waves before wobbling off.

* * *

_A short time earlier_

The sun is well above the town square of another district. Seagulls fly nearby, blissfully unaware of what is about to take place.

The people of district four have gathered below the mentioned before sun, in front of another temporary stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the audience claps as a tall brunette woman in a pink and white suit and tie, takes the microphone.

She walks with delicate and balanced grace to pick a girls name out of the girls bowl.

Picking names is a joke really, and the spectators know this, more often than not, a career will volunteer to go to the Hunger Games. A child who has spent his or her entire life preparing to compete, who is taught to kill in cold blood and win the games for their district.

The brunette escort calls a name, and before the person called can be bothered to react, a girl from the seventeen year old section calls out loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!"

She confidently takes the stage, and answers her escort's inquiry of her name promptly, "Marigold Ivory"

"What a beautiful name!" the Escort compliments before moving on to the other bowl, the bowl with the boys names.

As soon as she calls out a name, a monstrous teenager volunteers from the eighteen year old section, and walks with confident strides down the isle.

Mere seconds later, another voice is heard from the crowd, "Hey, what the HELL!?" another boy seemingly also comes from the eighteen year old section, "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

The second boy stops the first near the front of the stage, both of them share blue eyes, a Caucasian complexion, and a respectable build, "volunteering dumb-ass, now get out of my way," the first man with darker looking blonde hair and a slightly taller height than the other grins manically, "You know you can't fight me, you couldn't beat me with Eleven of your little buddies helping you out. I could take you in a heartbeat."

The second boy, still outraged, "Try me weirdo, who do you think you are anyways, VOLUNTEERING in THESE games in MY district?"

The taller man then says, under his breath so that only the man in front of him can hear, "I think I own you."

The first volunteer easily doges the first punch from the second boy, while simultaneously winding up his right arm, and before the other can react, the first boy punches his adversary in the stomach so hard, he goes flying into the wall of the stage.

Nobody else dares to step forward, the earlier male volunteer knocked out cold, the tall, supposedly eighteen year old takes the stage as district four's male tribute for the 72nd Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: R&R ^^**

**Also, what do you think Routa thinks of Alfred through-out the chapter and why? (I'd like to see how close your interpretation is to what I was going for)  
**

**And, of course, can you guess who the two guys from the district 4 reaping are? I'm pretty sure I dropped enough hints... -evil smirk- **


End file.
